


Red.  The Blood of Angry Men.  The Color of Desire.

by lordofthegays (highlyfashionablesociopath)



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, hot makeout session mmmm, simon and roger watching jack and ralph argue and laughing because, theyre like an old married couple, too bad they left before the good part, which is basically true i mean cmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlyfashionablesociopath/pseuds/lordofthegays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tensions have been rising between Jack and Ralph ever since they crashed on the island.  Even moreso when Jack forgot to keep the fire going.  Again.  Seriously, twice in like a week?<br/>Simon and Roger watch as the two argue, but didn't quite get to see what happened when they lost interest and left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red.  The Blood of Angry Men.  The Color of Desire.

**Author's Note:**

> SO UH  
> this is sorta set a little while after jack forgot to keep the fire going the first time  
> back when my heart didnt hurt as much ow  
> this is sorta sloppy bc i wrote it during math class lmao oh well  
> kudos to anyone who gets the title lol

Red was the color of a lot of things. Jack's hair, the fire, and Ralph and Jack's faces after another heated argument. Jack had let the fire out again, and even though the promise of a ship had not been present this time around, Ralph still found himself angrily throwing insults and accusations at Jack, to whom he just threw them right back.  
"You let the fire out! _Again!_ "  
"So?! S'not like there was a ship out there!"  
Arguments between the two were a regular occurance now, so much so that some of the biguns began referring to them as "the old married couple." They wouldn't ever say that to their faces, no. Especially not Jack. They were terrified of what he would do to them if he heard the some of the gossip others whispered about them. Simon and Roger looked on as the argument got intense.  
"Do you think that maybe they actually really like each other, but maybe they're just both too stressed out over being stuck on the island? I think they might've been good friends if..." Simon trailed on. If they met somewhere other than here.  
Roger grunted in response, but a small smirk ghosted his lips.  
"Dunno about that. I think they skipped the friend stage and just went on to be an old married couple."  
Simon laughed a little at that in agreement. He remembered the way his parents often bickered, normally over the silliest things, like the way Ralph and Jack did. A wave of nostalgia hit him, and he swallowed dryly. He arose from their hiding spot, and began walking towards the pool. Roger watched him quietly for a moment before deciding to follow him.

It was a good thing they left, or they would've seen Jack grab Ralph angrily by whatever was left of his shirt. They would've seen the two of them stare at each other, fuming, anger taking their voices away. They would have seen Jack lean in forcefully, placing a sloppy kiss on Ralph's lips. They would've seen Ralph's eyes widen in confusion and shock, before gradually relaxing and closing as he kissed him back. They would have seen all the built up tension between the two be released as fingers ran through tangled masses of hair, both struggling for dominance as they tried to surpress quiet moans of pleasure. They would have seen how Jack gradually gained dominance, finding amusement and satisfaction in getting Ralph to submit to _him_ for once. They would have seen them pull away from each other slowly and unsurely, as if they were both questioning if they really just did what they did. They were breathing heavily, lips swollen.  
"Never speak of this, to _anyone_ ," Ralph commanded.  
Jack responded with a shit-eating grin.  
"Sure thing, _Chief_ ," he cooed mockingly.  
Ralph frowned at him, then started to the platform to fetch Piggy's specs to start another fire. Jack followed at his heels, sniggering the whole way. Questioning glances were shot at the two of them, to which they both ignored.  
Yep, they definitely would've gotten on better if they hadn't crashed.


End file.
